Waiting
by Kawaii-Sak-Bloom
Summary: Screw everyone else, she was no longer waiting. She wasn’t even going to make an exception for Naruto, Kakashisensei, HELL not even her precious Sasukekun. One shot sasuxsaku


**A/n:**please enjoy this, I know its quite short, but yeahh... ENJOY!

Sakura_hated _waiting, she'd waited for six crapping **years.**

And hell she wasn't going to do THAT again. Screw everyone else, she was _no longer waiting_.

She wasn't going to make an exception for Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, _HELL not even her precious __**Sasuke-kun.**_

Hell no, she wasn't waiting for _that ass, ever-fucking-again._

She had said to herself she was never-ever-waiting-again. And if Mr. I-have-a-pole-stuck-up-my-ass-and-my-family-got-murdered-so-give-me-some-sympathy

Had a STUPID DUPID problem with that, then he can go stick another pole up his ass.

Because, she was TOTALLY not waiting for him again

Not after making her wait in the STUPID rain for him!

Not after him being such an _ass_!

So that is why, her Haruno Sakura was walking (more like stomping, and totally being a bitch to everyone around her, and screaming at every single person who tried to talk to her)

towards Uchiha Sasuke's house, at three am in the morning, in a t-shirt saying eat my cookie, and a pair of black _silky_ boxers- which was of course her precious (ass!) Sasuke-kun's- and banging on his door, _ordering _him to open the door because well it was freaking cold outside! And she was ANGRY with him!

And OK! She was about to go 'awww' at the site of him rubbing his eyes slowly (STUPID DUPID ASS), looking like a little kid.

But well that didn't last too long, because the (stupid ass!) said man, started grumbling.

"Sakura?" and there, it was a FROWN! What is he frowning at?! Stupid gay ass.

Sakura barged right in, slamming his door and sat on his floor with a huff, (he had a very nice, warm, carpeted floor, for an ass like him anyways)

"Uchiha Sasuke! You! You stupid _ass_! You made me wait outside for you, for two freaking HOURS! In the soaking rain, I had just recovered from a deadly (it wasn't deadly but still, I WAS WAITING FOR HIM!) cold, and you are in here enjoying yourself and-

"Sakura, why are you wearing my boxers?"

and, DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"

Sasuke grunted. (What the hell is a _grunt_?)

"They look nice on you."

"Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere Uchiha, besides I look beautiful in anything, don't you agree?" glare, glare (if he says no, I'm going to kick his ass to suna and back)"

A perfect eyebrow arched.

"Aa" smirk.

"...especially when your not wearing anyt-"

"AHEM! You, jerk, yes that's my new name for you, JERK, aha! Suits you perfectly don't you think? ANYWAYS, you jerk, made me waiting outside, of that, that SHOE SHOP! For two hours in the rain. AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN SHOW UP!"

"It was raining"

Sakura's jaw dropped.

"SO YOU DITCHED ME!? AND DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO CALL?! WHAT A STUPID DUPIS ASS, JERK!"

"I didn't think you'd be so stupid to wait, Sakura"

"FINE I'M NEVER GOING TO WAIT FOR YOU AGAIN! YOU STUPID ASS! YOU CAN DIE ON A MISSION, AND IM GOING TO MARRY _GARRA!_"

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, trust Sakura to be a total drama queen.

"Sakura, I'm sorry, can you just shut up now?"

"HN!" Plomps herself on the couch. Puffs her cheeks out.

"What did you want anyways?" Sasuke inquired.

"-GASP- oh my gosh Sasuke-kun! I totally forgot!"

"Hm?"

"There was these gorgeous shoes at that shoe shop I was waiting at, (glare, glare). And there were thirty thousand yen, and well its my birthday soo-"

"Are you trying to tell, me you woke me up at three in the morning to buy you shoes?"

"YERP!" bright smile, too bright of a smile.

"Are you on drugs Sakura? Or did the dobe give you too much sugar again?"

"IM SERIOUSE! JERK-KUN! I LOVE THOSE SHOES! BUT OF COURSE I LOVE YOU MORE!" Sweet smile.

"Aa"

"So will you buy them for me? Pwetty please?"

Sasuke sighed.

"Whatever"

"OH MY GOSH, SASU-KUN I LOVE YOU!"

She was prancing around.

"I'm going to get those shoes; I'm going get those shoes! Oh yeah!"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, and walked up the stairs. Sakura stopped prancing around.

"Oh my precious, little Sasu-kun, where are you going?"

"To sleep" He replied not even look at her.

"IM COMING TOO!"

"I'm sleeping with, my sexy Sasu-kun, im sleeping with my sexy Sasu-kun!"

Sasuke sighed.

His girlfriend was such a handful when she was on a high.

He was going to kill the dobe, for giving Sakura too much sugar again.

**A/n:**Hope you liked it and please, please give me a review! THANKS! D cookies for everyone!


End file.
